


The Eleventh Family of Blood

by Dorkangel



Series: Alternate Character Episodes [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chameleon Arch, Episode: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, F/M, Gen, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of Martha and Ten, it was Rory, Amy and Eleven who got mixed up with the Family of Blood and had to hide in 1913?<br/>Also, Clara, because reincarnation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eleventh Family of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just the first scene

Doctor John Smith lay in his bed, twisting uneasily in his sleep in the throes of a nightmare.

(He was being hunted, something was hunting him. They - They? Rory and Amy... why were they in his dream? - rushed back into the TARDIS - what on earth was a TARDIS? - and he grabbed a device, looking at it in horror. "Amy, Rory, listen to me. We have to hide. These creatures would follow us through all of time and space, but they're hungry, they're starving. If we can hide long enough, they'll die."  
"Doctor, what is that?"  
"A chameleon arch. It'll change every cell in my body: I'll be human. And I won't remember being TimeLord. Rory, I'll have to wipe your mind too. We can hide in the school. Amy, I'll leave you. No one'll question a servant, me and Rory will have to be teachers. I'll try to remember you, keep a place for you, but I won't remember one bit of our adventures. Neither will you, Rory."  
The TARDIS had shaken as something in the vortex collided with it. "Doctor! Won't that hurt, rewriting all your cells?"  
"Oh yeah, it'll hurt." He raised the machine, then stopped. "I will keep my memories and my regenerative energy in here." It was a pocket watch, he was pointing at a pocket watch. "Once they're dead, open it, and me and Rory'll remember. And I'll be a TimeLord again. Amy, please, please don't open it until you have to. If they catch us, they'll eat us. Me especially, but both of you too." And then he raised the machine and he was screaming, screaming...)

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, awake, with a gasp and scanned the room in a panic, but -seeing nothing - then relaxed, running his fingers through his hair and lying back down with a little thud. He would have lain like that, thinking, for quite some time, had a servant not come in.  
"Oh," she said, turning her back so she wasn't looking at the schoolteacher in a state of undress. "Sorry sir, I'll come back later."  
"No, it's quite alright." A smile played around his lips for a moment as he gazed off into the far wall. "I had another one of those dreams, Amy."  
She looked sharply at him. "Is that right?"  
"I don't know why I'm having them. They're awfully odd."  
She finished tidying and opened the blinds. "They can't mean anything though, can they sir?"  
"No? No, I suppose not. Thank you." The maid nodded to him as she walked out, almost bumping into the school nurse as she did. "Sorry!"  
"Do be careful, Amelia."  
"Sorry, matron."  
Amy Pond checked that there was no one looking, then leaned against the school wall for a moment, exhausted and drained. "I hate 1913."

Moving on to the next room, she actually remembered to knock. "Come in?"  
Rory's voice sounded hesitant, even now. The Doctor had to wipe his mind too, saying that while people might ignore a maid, they certainly wouldn't do so with a teacher, and since Rory couldn't cook or grounds-keep, he'd have to be a teacher.  
"Good morning, Mr Williams."  
"Oh. Hello, Amy."  
He was already awake and dressed, writing something on one of the boy's homework. "Stressful day coming up, sir?"  
"Uh, not really."  
"It's just, you're already dressed and all."  
"Oh. I had an odd dream, you see."  
Amy hesitated. The Doctor having odd dreams was one thing; he was an alien, he'd seen so many things in his nine hundred years... Rory was quite another. "What about?"  
He frowned, confused. "Romans and Pandora's box and some very strange looking monsters. Weird, the thing your brain comes up with, isn't it?"  
"Absolutely."  
"I even dreamed I had a daughter."  
Amy froze, absolutely certain he would be able to hear her heart breaking. "She looked older than me though. Nothing more than a bit of dream-nonsense."  
"Yes sir." Amy's throat was dry. He smiled back- good old Rory. Kind, loving, happy Rory. Even in 1913. "Have a good day, Amy."  
"Same to you, sir."

Doctor Smith was showing Nurse his diary. "I call it 'A Journal of Impossible Things'."  
"You have quite an eye for the girls, Doctor Smith."  
"Huh? Oh, oh no. They're my friends, companions, in the dreams. Even Rory - I mean, Mr Williams - turns up a few times."  
"Is this Amelia Pond? The servant?"  
"Just her face." He blushed, not wanting to admit that in the latest entry it was indeed THAT Amy. He'd called her Susan instead in the journal; he didn't want people knowing he thought about her so much. And for some reason, the name 'Susan' called to him.  
"F-feel free to keep it, nurse. To read, I mean. I have lessons. To... teach. Be present in."  
"Quite alright, Doctor Smith."  
"John. Please call me John."  
"John."  
Rory Williams strode out of his room... to walk perfectly into John Smith coming out of the other one. "Ow!"  
"Careful there, Mr Williams."  
"Sorry, John. Had an odd dream, and not much sleep afterwards."  
The Doctor laughed. "Me too, though I was woken up pretty sharpish straight after."  
"Have a good day."  
"You too."  
Managing to NOT fall down the stairs today, Doctor Smith walked out of the building, clutching his books. The two maids scrubbing the floor rolled their eyes. "He's going to wrong way again." laughed Amy, and the other girl, Clara, laughed too.  
"Five seconds. Five seconds and he'll come back."  
"Five, four, three, two-"  
Brow furrowed in concentration, Doctor Smith hurried back the way he'd come and down the other corridor, and the two girls burst out in laughter, earning a look of sharp derision from a group of older students. "Are we paying you to laugh or clean?" one sneered.  
"Sorry sir."  
They waited until they'd gone to look up again. "Don't mind them, Amy. They're not going to do anything much with their life, whereas you and me..." Clara and Amy exchanged a sad smile. It was their favourite distraction that they were both going to stop being servants and go and do something so spectacular that no one would ever DARE look down on them again.  
Of course, the second the aliens that were hunting the Doctor had gone and he could unlock his memories, Amy would actually go and live an amazing, exciting life. She was worried for Clara, because she was exactly the sort of person who'd sign up for being a nurse in the war next year. "Eh, come on. If I wait another second for breakfast I'm going to quit and walk off and live in the woods and hunt rabbits or something."  
Clara laughed. "Amy, you are strange."  
"I try."


End file.
